


What happened after the Cheerleader

by Magnoliachild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff, Only slightly underage., Plot With Porn, Sam is 15, Sibling Incest, Underage Sam, always a girl!Sam Winchester, first time writing straight sex sorry, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: Sam is fifteen and finally growing into her body, not that Dean notices at all, despite her wearing actual girls clothes that Uncle Bobby had gotten her. She's about to give up when a cheerleader at their High school of the month helps her after Sam turns down an offer into her skirt.





	What happened after the Cheerleader

Dean knows that they’re not normal, but this is really pushing the limits of even their level of weird. Sam is a freshman in high school Dean’s senior year, which means that they’re in the same building at least three times a day which means Dean can see his beautiful little sister in her “normie” clothes for school that Uncle Bobby bought her after her meltdown last summer about nothing fits her because they were all Dean’s boy hand-me-downs.

Not that Dean minded seeing her in the tee shirts that she tied with ponytail holders and the low riding basketball shorts but apparently it bothered her. So he bought her a small assortment of graphic tees and girls athletic shorts that she could wear and still fit in her duffle.

He shook that thought out of his head, he can’t even think that shit. He knows that his Sammy, his baby Sammy is turning into a walking wet dream, so to cover it up he’s been trying to separate himself from her by working on a farm as a helper all summer. He is distracting himself from his walking wet dream but is turning into Sam’s without even knowing it. The distraction was working up until he realized they started school back this week further in the south, where it wouldn’t get cold for another month.

The distraction of work was gone so now he just had to play his part of caring older brother for the new school year because Dean got held back the same time Sam skipped a grade.

“We’re late! Come on! It can’t take that long to put on the same outfit everyday!” Dean yells heading to the car, because even though he yells at Sam for whining he doesn’t want her to get heat sick. She’s always been more sensitive to the humidity than he has.

“I couldn’t find a clean shirt you jerk,” Sam mutters collapsing onto the seat, “you were supposed to do laundry this week.”

“Whatever, let’s go princess. You’ve got clothes on, that’s all I care.” Dean says cheerily pulling out of the motel parking lot heading to school.

This was kind of a weird school, because the high school had one large campus that was just a lot of built on buildings instead of building a new school. They pull up and they both get out of the car and head to their first classes as the warning bell rings. Sam rushes to the gym hoping that the shirt she grabbed for after gym is clean.

Dean is walking through the halls looking for his baby sister, knowing that she has to come to her locker after her first class because she hates taking her stuff in the stinky gym. As he waits he can see her walking up rolling her eyes at his overprotective big brother behavior.

“What in the absolute hell are you wearing?” Dean asks while staring at a creature that definitely can’t be his baby sister.

“Told ya earlier, I didn’t have a clean shirt so I grabbed one that was clean from your bag. Hope you don’t mind De.” She says closing her locker to look at him. 

“Nope don’t mind at all, just didn’t realize that I still had that shirt.” He states distractedly. “I’m heading to class, you know where to meet for pick up. See ya later Sammy.” he rushes out, while walking off quickly. 

Later while Sam is sitting in class a girl that had been watching their locker exchange sat down and started talking, “Good job earlier. I wish I could make my boyfriend that speechless. Or that hot. Either one would be fine by me.” she states giggling. “I’m  Maybelle, nice to meet ya.” 

“Names Sam, but that wasn’t my boyfriend.” Sam mutters back morosely. “That’s my older brother Dean.” 

“Ooh even better, a pair of hot siblings for me to stair at,” Maybelle says happily. “Lovely, class is starting, but one piece of advice, I got lucky enough to break the  _ can’t date your lifelong feels like a brother  _ best friend and its the best thing I’ve ever done. So just think about it, cause girl he was staring at a wall for a reason, his jeans were too tight to look at you safely, hell I’m in a skirt and I’m concerned about looking at you.” Maybelle finished with a wink just as the teacher started talking. 

Sam spent the rest of the day thinking about what that girl had said, she wanted to ask if she was sure that Dean was looking at her like that, because there was no way she was gonna risk losing Dean because of a small notion. So Sam texts Dean to tell him that he has to talk to someone really quickly before they leave. Sam manages to catch Maybelle at her locker on the way to the parking lot.

“Do you really think he likes me, ya know like that?” she asks quietly walking along side of her.

“Of course, but if you don’t believe me, I can help you real quick to prove it.” Maybelle states with sparkling eye. “Cheerleaders are resourceful people, we’re also good at helping people figure out that they like someone, well maybe not all the cheerleaders. That may be just me.” she says with a proud grin. “I don’t have practice today, so I could help you real quick, like 2o minutes tops, that is if your hunk out there doesn’t mind the wait.”

Sam looks out the glass part of the door to see the impala sitting there, Dean talking to a group of the school jocks.

“Sure let’s do it. If it doesn’t work I’ll just have to accept that he doesn’t like me.” Sam said more to herself but Maybelle heard it and was off.

They spent the next 20 some odd minutes in the unofficial-official cheerleader bathroom that had student supplied mini lockers and a make up corner, complete with a huge ass mirror and group sized vanity. Sam had make up put on, her hair got semi curled then delicately fixed into a fancy looking braid/ponytail instead of her practice perfect slick one, and right as she thought she was ready Maybelle grabbed her shirt and went to pulling, “one more thing, pull this off.”

Sam followed directions left standing their in her Walmart sports bra and her shorts, with Maybelle effectively checking her out.

“What are you, 36C?” she asked turning to dig through what looked like a basket that belonged in a Victoria Secret. “honey focus, I’m not gonna jump you… right now. Maybe tomorrow if this doesn’t make your dude realized how fucking hot you are, anyway take this and then turn back around.” Maybelle rambled out in one breath.

Sam followed the command with a confused look in Maybelle’s direction. “Ok bra on…” Sam trailed off looking at Maybelle’s gaping mouth.

“Damn girl, did someone kill me? Am I in Heaven? Holy shit, you’re literally my dream girl… Never mind that, focus self.” “You’re not weirded out by people touching you right?” Maybelle asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer as she basically gropes my boobs how she wants them, and then puts my shirt on and ties it in a way that looked like magic.

“GOD I am good. Okay girl see what you think. I’m gonna call that good. Because if I do any more it will def look staged. Now I’m gonna clean up, and mark the bra inventory, that you got two, here’s another one,” she says stuffing it and the original sports bra in Sam’s bag, taking her phone, “ now go get your guy. And if he doesn’t want you here is my number. And I will happily take you.” she says with a wink and grin as she shuffles Sam out with a grab and a smack to the ass.

Sam, though slightly confused, heads to the impala and checks her phone realizing that, that was definitely the weirdest and simultaneously the most interesting 23 minutes of her life. She opens the impala door without looking at Dean, per Maybelle’s orders that she just texted her, waiting on him to finish his story and get in so they can get back to the motel so phase two can begin.

They finally get back, after Dean makes like two extra stops, and then he finally looks at Sam for the first time since at her locker earlier. He notices that she looks like even more freaking gorgeous than she did this morning.

“When the hell did all this happen? Like what all did I miss, cause like I’m pretty damn sure my little sister doesn’t normally look like THIS much of a knockout.” Dean states teasingly, hoping that his blush isn’t visible and that Sammy can’t hear the trembling need in his tone.

“Thanks Dean, one of the cheerleaders said she wanted to give me a make over, cause she thought it would help. Do you like it?” She asks quietly, turning in a circle then stopping in a pose that made Dean want to go jump off a cliff to stop himself from just grabbing her.

“Yeah, looks real nice Sam, but you said help, help with what? Is someone bothering you? I ca-”

“I’m fine Dean. And yeah help, but it was more to test something,” gathering her courage, Sam stepped closer to Dean taking a deep breath, “I sat next to a girl in my second class that has a locker kind of close to where you wait for me every morning and she mentioned something to me. She said she saw the way you look not at me, but just to the side of me, and that I did a good job at making my boyfriend speechless, even with the sweaty-gross-after gym-ness that I had going on. She said that it looked like you might have wanted me. So, is she right? Or did I sit through all this for nothing?” Sam finishes standing tall.

Now in Dean’s defense it takes a moment for something like that to process, your literal wet dream, that happens to be his baby sister that he and he alone has raised, just told him that she wants him back, and did it all while looking like a literal goddess that shouldn’t be real and that beautiful. So Dean panics like he never has before, “I’ll be back, we’ll, uh finish, umm this whatever dream of mine this is uh later.”

He leaves Sam standing there, in confusion without looking back. She holds her self together long enough to try and process what he said before he ran. He said dream, that means he’s thought of this before, that’s all I need, Sam thinks tiredly, laying down on Dean’s bed because it smells like him to nap until he comes back.

Sam wakes to someone holding her, and playing with her hair that had at this point mostly falling out of the hairstyle it was into loose curls surrounding her face. She doesn’t panic because there is only one person in this whole wide world that could move her without waking her, so instead she squirms to lay between his legs with her head tucked right under his chin so she can breathe in the smell of her favorite person with every inhale. They lay like that for a little while hoping the other will have the courage to speak first, finally Sam feels Dean take a deep breath and hears as much as listens to him speak, “when Dad handed you to me the very first time I felt like the luckiest person in the world at that moment, and that feeling repeats itself every time you do anything. As I’ve gotten older I noticed that you’ve always been beautiful, but last summer I realized that when I wanted to hug you it was because I wanted to be able to pull you close, and kiss your neck. Anytime I thought about you it was god how can she get anymore gorgeous? Can I handle it? Then I realized that I had to protect you. That’s my job. And here I am drooling and wanting my baby, that I’ve raised from this fragile baby to this gorgeous woman. You’re 15, I’m 19, I have to protect you that includes from myself. I didn’t mean to let you see me wanting you. I didn’t want to infect you with it.”

Sam listens to Dean’s whole speech without speaking absorbing it all thinking about it all, and decided what she was gonna say.

“I’ve spent my entire life waiting for one thing that I didn’t think was possible, for you to love me back.” Sam says pulling herself up to straddle Dean’s hips, just now noticing the blanket that Dean covered her with, “You wanna know something funny De? I talked to Bobby when he took me to get better clothes for school, he wanted to know why all of a sudden it was a big deal for me to only wear boys hand me downs. I couldn’t tell him the real reason, of course and Bobby could see my struggle and you know what he told me Dean?” Sam watched Dean with a smile, noticing that he was captivated by her, even in the rumpled sleep state she was in, “He said Sam, I’ve read every bible, or equivalent religious book there is, and the only kind of love is the kind that is caused by manipulation. You can’t force someone to see you as a lover, but if they already want you like that, then there is nothing wrong with saying yes.”

Sam finished that story with cloudy eyes, and a serious look at Dean. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and give your dumb jock brain time to process it.” Sam said with hope in her voice, she pushed their foreheads together for a few breaths then gracefully got up and walked to the bathroom leaving Dean time and space to think.

Dean sat on the bed for what felt like lifetimes, thinking about everything that Sammy said, why did it feel like giving up to say no, why should they both suffer if they could stop it with one word? Dean still hasn’t made a final decision when Sam comes out of the bathroom, still in that amazing outfit, though she has washed the make up off. Dean watches her stand by the bathroom door, unsure of what to do, god. His Sammy, so brave and now scared of what to do.

Dean gets up and walks to Sam stopping front of her, wrapping one hand around the base of her skull tangled in her curled hair, the other placed feather light on the side of her rib cage feeling each breath she takes like a metronome.

“The way I feel when I’m with you drives me crazy, but I am crazy without you.” Dean pulls her into him, so that he can whisper directly into her ear, “how can I touch you without feeling like I’m ruining you? How do I tell myself that it’s alright to touch my baby sister in all the places that I want to and still feel worthy of calling myself your protector, and not your abuser?” Dean finishes with a crack in his voice and a sniffle in Sam’s hair.

Sam pulls Dean’s hand of her ribs and locks their fingers together without speaking. She raises herself to her full height to put her mouth directly on Dean’s Adams apple to press delicate little kisses all the way to the hem of the stretched out shirt he has on, when she starts speaking barely loud enough to be heard in the stillness of the room. “I’ve been so alone for so long because I thought I was a freak. You’re not going to lose me De, I couldn’t run away, I tried remember? I love you. Just you. Not because you took care of me, not just because you’re hotter than every Calvin Klein model ever, I love you simply because you love me just as much as I love you.”

Sam uses their tangled hands to lift Dean’s head to lock their eyes, placing his other hand on her heart, “do you feel that Dean? It’s calm, not terrified, not frantic, not even nervous, because I know that you love me as much as I love you.” Sam calmly, “just tell that I’m wrong. Tell me that you don’t want me. Tell me you don’t want to pull the clothes off me and spend all night learning me...”

Dean’s face had been losing his resolve since Sam started talking, but now that she stopped he looked at her, really looked before opening his mouth thinking very carefully about what he was gonna say.

“Then I guess there’s only two questions to ask, Can I kiss you? And can I touch you? Like really touch you Sammy?” Dean asked with a shaky grin.

“Then I guess it’s time for you to kiss me De.”

Sam steps forward, pushing Dean back towards the bed they had just gotten up from less than an hour ago, that feels like a lifetime ago. Sam pushes Dean back onto the bed , arranging themselves like they had been when Sam first woke up Sam laying against Dean’s side with their heads close together. They spend a while just making out, kissing all kinds of ways, hands exploring over clothes, nervously sliding under shirts only to drift back out and grab handfuls of the others bodies, wanting to feel skin but nervous to ask. Eventually they break themselves from one another’s mouths to slowly undress each other, pulling cloths off in between kiss and caresses of new found skin.

Sam is the first one completely undressed, leaving Dean to stare in awe as she bends to dig through the closest bag searching for condoms and lube. She stands up to notice Dean completely still and unspeaking. Sam looks down nervously , “do I not look okay?” she asks with a slight hiccup.

What Sam doesn’t notice is Dean stripping faster and slowly approaching his newly naked lover, he tilts her head up so that she can see the sincerity in his eyes when he speaks, “Oh Sammy, I love what I am seeing. You are so fucking gorgeous, don’t ever doubt for a second, of any day that I won’t get excited looking at your body.” Dean says with absolute conviction. Sam completely lights up, dragging them back towards the bed, laying herself down so that Dean can straddle her. He lays down over her slowly to make sure he doesn’t hurt her, because hunter or not she’s still smaller than him.

Dean slowly makes his way down Sam’s body, knowing that she’s nervous but won’t ever show Dean that. He begins to gradually get closer to the place on her body where Dean knows how to make her feel more amazing than even their highest grade narcotics. Looking up at Sam for consent, he slowly raises one of her legs to rest against his shoulder and back wrapping it around him as he kiss all around her pelvis and hips. Leaving all the marks he never could before, all up the inside of her thighs, between the tops of her Adonis muscles that are so perfectly defined, even on the tiny little pudge that protects the organs inside her.

He slowly kisses down to where he can see her shine with want. He parts her lips with his thumbs not entering just slowly looking at the beauty in front of him, he notices that Sam begins to squirm after a few moments of him staring, so he gently places a kiss on the spot of nerves and slides back up to taste her mouth again.

“How do you want to do this sweetheart? It’s entirely up to you...” Dean asks still pressed against her.

“I, I’m not really sure but I wanna be able to see you.” she says finishing surely.

“Okay I’m gonna move you, tell me if anything from now on hurts alright Sammy baby?”

Sam agrees with a nod, so Dean slowly moves himself to sit between her legs with one of hers folded and pressed against his chest.

Slowly while watching her face Dean begins to slid fingers in one at a time, stretching her, allowing her to get more worked up, she comes the first time on his fingers alone, the next time she comes on his fingers and mouth, he slid down to distract her while he readied himself to finally fuck the person he’s wanted for the last two years.

Dean slides up and re-positions himself against Sam looking at her with all the love he can handle. Slowly he allows his dick to push back against the slight resistance still there after two orgasms and multiple fingers.

They make love without rush, or hurry because they don’t want this to end, eventually Dean begins to stutter in the bump, grind, and rub rhythm he’s had, he starts to see stars as he begins to stimulate Sam’s chest with one hand and directly rub her clit with the other, “fuck Sammy, I’m so close, god you’re fucking perfect. Let go baby. Let me feel you break.” Dean struggles to get that out, finishing the statement just as Sam tenses even more than she has been, the constant stream of ‘Dean, please, and expletives, stops while her face is locked in a state of pleasure. He follows her over biting her neck and shoulder to stop the cry of love from his mouth. Slowly they calm down, emotions and heart rates alike, stretching and moving only to curl together again, eventually they will get up and move to the dry bed, pick up their cloths, shower, get dinner, but right now all that matters is that they stay close in their post sex haze of love and contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think! this is my first time writing straight sex so i hope its okay! comments are what help me keep writing so comment and kudos if you like it!! Does it deserve more? Idk. Let me know...   
Thanks for reading!


End file.
